


Just Five Minutes

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CEO Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, F/M, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Table Sex, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: You visit Steve at his workplace. You enjoy your time together a bit too much.





	Just Five Minutes

You wiggled your ass on Steve’s lap, biting your lip as his fingers moved along your folds, his right hand holding his phone against his ear.

“Well, it’s a very good idea.” He said, his voice calm and steady like nothing was happening.

Your fiancé was a CCO – Chief Communication Officer – at the Stark’s Industries and dealt with people quite often. You visited him when you could. Being an ER doctor, you had crazy schedules, and you two always tried your best when it came to meeting during the day.

You were on your free day, and had brought some takeout for both of you at his lunch time. When you finished, though, Steve didn’t let you go but told you to sit on his lap, facing the same direction as him. That’s how you ended up with your hand covering your mouth, trying not to moan as he spoke on the phone.

“Can you send it to my email, please?” He said to the person on the other side, his lips meeting your earlobe and his tongue licking your weak spot as you tried to get more friction and the person on the other side talked. “I think this will be a really good way to promote our new product.”

You jumped when his thumb met your clit. Steve was a good guy, a golden boy ever since you met him, but his innocent featured hid the kinkiest man you’ve ever met in your whole life.

“Okay. Thank you.” He smiled. “Yes, you too.”

His hand met your breast seconds after he tossed his phone on the table.

“So wet.” He whispered, his fingers moving inside you faster. “Does this get you off, pretty girl?”

You moved your hips, seeking for more of his touch and Steve chuckled.

“Of course it does.” He groaned. “Your cunt is squeezing my fingers, so tight I would never believe I fit my whole hand inside you just two days ago.”

You moaned through your hand, feeling a new wave of wetness coating his fingers.

“You looked gorgeous.” He continued, and you felt as he moved the hand from your breast to his pants, trying to undo his belt without moving you. “All spread for me, tied to the bed,  _wrecked_. Makes my cock throb at just the thought of it.”

He took his hand from you, and you pouted in frustration, letting out a surprised exclamation when he pushed you on the table and lifted your skirt, baring your butt.

“Look at this ass.” He squeezed your asscheek, and you closed your eyes at how your juices started to wet your thighs. When Steve slapped your skin, you opened them again.

“Steve.” You whined. “Just fuck me. We don’t have time for teasing.”

He chuckled, and his cockhead touched your fold seconds later.

“Is that what you want?” He questioned.

“Yes.” You moaned in a whisper.

“Then take it.” He groaned.

His cock entered you all at once, and you arched your back in response.

“Fuck yes.” He groaned, his hand pushing you against the surface. “Such a good pussy.”

You closed your eyes, his strong body covering yours and his words making you push your hips against his. Steve’s cock touched every single spot inside you, thick and hot.

You were  _too_  worked up. Being in his workplace, having him speaking those words to you and his talented fingers… It was all too much.

“Steve, I’m gonna cum.” You said.

“Hold it for me.” You pulled you, his strong chest pressed against your back. “Hol it for me just a bit, be a good girl.”

He moved his hands, his right hand meeting your clit again and circling it the way he knew you could never resist, and his opposite hand rested on your neck, his fingers circling your throat and squeezing its sides. Your mouth fell open as you tried hard to keep your sounds to yourself, his groans on your ear driving you insane.

“Fuck, you’re squeezing my cock so hard.” He pushed his hips harder, his cock growing more inside you. “Gonna cum inside you, pretty girl. Gonna fill you up with my cum.”

“Please, Steve.” You felt your legs shake.

You couldn’t hold it anymore. You  _needed_ to cum.

“You’re gonna cum for me?” He said roughly on your ear. “Gonna squeeze my cock inside you?”

You started to feel your head lighter and lighter, the black spot forming on your vision.

“Cum for me.” He finally said.

When the first wave of your orgasm hit you, he released his hand, and everything came together to you. His hand covered your mouth, and you could hear your loud moan as you felt your whole body shaking.

“Good girl.” He moaned, and you felt as he came inside you, filling you up with his hot sperm. “Fuck… Good girl.”

Your body fell limp against his, and he sat back on his chair.

You two took a moment to breathe, his hand caressing you softly.

“Fuck.” He said, pulling you closer to his chest. “This one…”

“I know.” You whispered back.

He chuckled, and you heard as he breathed loudly.

“I need to go.” You reminded him. He still had work to do.

“I know.” He kissed your temple. “Just stay here a little longer. Just a little bit.”

You closed your eyes, resting your head on his shoulder.

“Just five minutes.” You decided.

“Just five minutes.”


End file.
